


Rash Decisions.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Air Force, Aliens, M/M, Morning After, Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael & Alex have a lot to talk about come morning.





	Rash Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> These two have completely stolen my heart. I really can't help it. I can't wait to see how their love story unfolds. This is my first fic outside of Deran & Adrian from Animal Kingdom. Huge thanks to allthehearteyes & bestillmyslashyheart for all of your help! We've definitely fallen for Malex!

Michael liked the weight holding him down. He knew, deep in his heart, that he had missed Alex all these years. But he never let himself think too hard on it. And now, here he was, with Alex half on top of him. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his luck. If you could even call it that. Light was streaming into his trailer, just enough to see it reflected off the metal propped up against the wall. He instinctively tightens his grip on Alex, careful not to wake him. What must he have gone through during these past ten years? He can’t help but think of the poetic justice at play here. The last place he saw his family, being taken away by the person closest to him. Max and Isobel would tell him he’s being ridiculous. But he figures that’s just how his life is. Max and Isobel don’t know about Alex. And Alex doesn’t know he’s an “alien”. Man, he hates that word. He shakes his head at himself, as he feels Alex shift.

 

“Morning,” Alex says in a gruff voice as he turns his head to look at Michael.

 

Michael smiles down at him, “Morning.”

 

He feels Alex reach a hand up to twirl one of his wayward curls. 

 

“You always did like my hair,” Michael comments with a smile.

 

“Yeah, when it wasn’t stuffed into a hat,” Alex says. 

 

Michael laughs. Which jolts Alex enough to where he almost slides off the small bed. Michael steadies him.

 

“Woah. Sorry,” Michael says.

 

“All good,” Alex says as he maneuvers himself into a more comfortable position. 

 

Michael can feel that there’s only one foot that’s tangled with his. It doesn’t bother him. It just makes him sad. That he wasn’t there for Alex, when he no doubt needed somebody in his corner. He starts playing footsie with Alex’s foot and he sees Alex smile.

 

“It was three years ago,” Alex says.

 

“What was?” Michael asks, although he knows the answer. Which is confirmed when Alex gives him a  _ look. _

 

_ “ _ I’m..” Michael starts to say but is cut off.

 

“Don’t. It’s nothing you could’ve helped with,” Alex says. Michael doesn’t believe that for a second. But, he doesn’t feel the need to voice that particular opinion.

 

“Did your dad?....” Michael let’s the question trail off.

 

“No,” Alex answers, with the same sadness he had ten years ago when talking about Master Sergeant Manes.

 

“It’s a part of war Alex,” Alex says in a pretty spot on imitation of his dad. 

 

“Your dad’s a dick,” Michael says. It isn’t all he wants to say on the subject, but he keeps his mouth shut. He sees Alex nod his head. 

 

He notices Alex’s eyes start scanning around his trailer. They eventually land on a guitar shoved into a corner.  _ The  _ guitar. The one he used to play with Alex. The one he used to play  _ for  _ Alex.

 

“You still play?” Alex asks. Michael rubs his hands up and down Alex’s back, giving him something to do. He takes a minute to gather his thoughts. He doesn’t know how to answer, without giving too much away, what should be a simple question. How do you tell someone that the music left your fingers the day they left?

 

“Sometimes,” he goes for instead. 

 

“Mmm,” Alex mumbles.

 

He doesn’t want to keep thinking of the past. Not right now. He knows eventually they’ll have to talk or in their case, hash it all out. But right now, he likes the quietness of the morning. When the world fades away. Before reality sets in. 

 

He shifts and leans down to kiss Alex, who responds by slipping his tongue into Michael’s mouth. He pulls Alex towards him, an attempt to get him even closer. Almost as if  when they were joined in this way, they could forget about everything else. He feels himself start to heat up, ten years of pent up frustration with Alex coming to a head, in the most physical sense, and then Alex pulls back suddenly. Michael immediately misses the warmth and the comfort of Alex on top of him. 

 

“We can’t keep doing this,” Alex says as he shifts himself to sitting in between Michael’s legs. Michael sighs and stretches, eventually sitting up himself. The blanket pools around both of their bodies as they sit side by side on the bed. Michael runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“You’ve said that before,” Michael says as he leans back against the wall.

 

“I’m serious Guerin,” Alex says as he reaches around to grab his boxers that were discarded the night before. 

 

Michael doesn’t know what to say. They could go round and round forever, with this conversation, and nothing would change. So instead, Michael just looks at him, remembering his words from the night before,  _ I never look away, not really.  _

 

This time, Alex sighs and shakes his head. Running his own fingers through his short hair as he moves back against the wall. 

 

“Yeah and maybe one of these days I’ll believe you,” Michael says, slightly agitated. The rest of the pleasant morning fading with the buzz of annoyance. He shakes it off, and climbs out of bed. Grabbing his own boxers, he gets up to get coffee. As he slides them on, feeling slightly less exposed now, he notices Alex shifting to grab his prosthetic leg. He starts the coffee as Alex gets comfortable again. Once the coffee is done, he pours two cups, and hands one to Alex, black, with just sugar.

 

Alex smiles, “Thanks.” It seems both of them are okay to let the previous conversation slide for now. 

 

“Do you miss it?” Michael asks, hoping Alex understands he isn’t referring to his leg.

 

“I miss being part of a unit, but I don’t miss Iraq. Desk duty gets a little boring,” Alex answers, confirming Michael’s hope that the bond they shared before isn’t completely severed. 

 

Michael nods his head as he sips his own coffee. 

 

“Where are you going to go?” Alex asks him as he waves a hand around to indicate the trailer.

 

“Max’s. He has some land,” Michael says. He’s not overly fond of staying that close to Max, or Isobel, but it seems that, for once, Isobel isn’t wrong. Max needs help and they are the only two people he has.

 

“Mmm. Yeah, saw he became a police officer,” Alex says as Michael laughs.

 

“Yeah. He did,” Michael answers and smiles.

 

“More fun that way?” Alex asks him. 

 

“Of course,” Michael says, happy that they can still tease each other. 

 

Alex sobers, “They’re why you never left?”

 

Michael nods. Of course, everyone knows them as the three orphan children left on the side of the road. And everyone knows that Max and Isobel were adopted, and Michael wasn’t. Only Alex was ever able to tell how much that bothered Michael. And how much they meant to him.

 

“You ever wonder about how you all ended up here?” Alex asks, throwing Michael for a loop. Of all the things they’ve talked about, this wasn’t one of them. 

 

“No,” Michael answers. Because he knows how they got here, although, he’s never told anyone. 

 

“I mean your family must have..” Alex trails off and looks expectantly at Michael. 

 

“Everyone I know from before we got here is long since dead,” Michael says, “Of that I’m certain.”

 

“Michael…” Alex says in a soft voice, his eyes kind. Michael sucks in an audible breath. Instantly remembering the only other time Alex has ever called him “Michael”. The night, so long ago now, at the museum, where they first kissed. The night where Michael  _ finally  _ gave into his desires. The night when Alex patiently spent hours listening to him prattle on and on about the constellations and planets, lost in his thoughts of a home that Isobel and Max have long since forgotten. 

 

He puts his coffee cup down and walks the short distance to Alex and takes his mug and sets it on the counter. He lowers himself on top of Alex and kisses him. Hard. Alex responds by tangling his fingers in Michael’s hair, while Michael bites at his bottom lip. They’re both gasping and panting. Still so much sexual tension to release, even after last night. Alex pushes him away, but just enough to speak.

 

“We can’t keep doing this,” Alex says again. He’s breathing hard, and Michael can feel his breath against his own mouth. Their foreheads are touching, and he’s got his own hands in Alex’s hair.

 

He sighs, too pent up to argue. Too  _ aware _ of the body beneath his own. Every inch of them touching. He settles for kissing Alex instead. A light peck, which Alex returns. 

 

“You keep saying that,” Michael says as he rolls to the side of Alex, who scoots over in the little space that they have. 

 

Alex shakes his head and turns to look at him. Michael looks into Alex’s eyes. So different from before, and yet so similar. The secrets both of them holding reflected in their gazes. Michael has always felt that Alex could see right through him. And now isn’t any different. The lives they’ve lived these last ten years can’t hold a candle to how he feels about Alex. How he’s  _ always _ felt about Alex.

 

“You missed the deadline to move your trailer,” Alex says with a smile.

 

“Yeah well...I don’t think Uncle Sam is going to come knocking  _ just  _ yet,” Michael says back, a little breathless. He’s still trying to calm his racing heart. 

 

“Guerin..” Alex chastises. The earlier warmth between them being replaced by the cold soldier.

 

“Relax. I’m going to move it today,” Michael says, “I’m not exactly looking to have the Air Force in here.”

 

“Mmm,” Alex says as he rolls over to sit up again. He stands, shakily, and leans on the counter. Michael can see him gathering up his clothes. Alex sits back down to put his pants and shirt on, all the while Michael has stayed laying down in bed, enjoying the view.

 

“You do know you could do better than this, right?” Alex asks, although Michael is pretty sure it’s rhetorical. 

 

“Yes well, it seems we both could,” Michael counters. Alex sighs as he stands up to grab his hoodie. Michael finally gets up and hands Alex his walking stick. 

 

“Thanks,” Alex says, “Look..”

 

“I know...this can’t happen again. I get it, Manes,” Michael says, more than ready to move on from this conversation that hasn’t even started yet.

 

“It’s just..” Alex trails off.

 

“I’ve gotta move the trailer,” Michael says and runs his fingers through his hair.

 

“I mean it,” Alex says.

 

“I still don’t believe you,” Michael says as he grabs Alex by the lapels of his hoodie and slams their lips together. The hunger from earlier returning to both of them, except Michael pulls back this time, before they lose control. He leans his forehead against Alex’s. A habit that’s becoming familiar again. 

 

“Just..don’t make any rash decisions,” Michael says. What he wants to say is “Don’t leave me again” and “I love you” and “I’ve always loved you”, but now is not the time. Hell, he doesn’t know if they’ll ever be a time for that. Maybe too much has happened. 

 

“Okay,” Alex says and Michael releases the breath he was holding. It’s the most promising thing Alex has said to him since he’s returned. 

 

Alex leans in to kiss Michael again and then turns to leave. When he gets to his truck he turns towards Michael and says, “You need to move your trailer. I’d hate to have to come up with some creative punishments.”

 

Michael laughs as he leans against the doorway, “Yeah you’d like that!”

 

He sees Alex shrug. “Get out of here Manes,” Michael says and smiles. Alex laughs and gets in his truck. As Michael sees him drive away, he finally pulls the door shut to his trailer and looks around. It isn’t much, and he knows he keeps up the pretense of being the town drunk with no future, so as to not draw any unwanted attention to them, but he thinks Alex sees right through that. He always has. Not trying to become nostalgic, he finishes getting dressed and goes back to packing. 

 

Maybe it’s not such a bad thing that Alex is back. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username.


End file.
